headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League International 12
"Who Is Maxwell Lord?" is the title to the twelfth issue of the Justice League International ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by J.M. DeMatteis, and plotted by Keith Giffen. It was penciled by Kevin Maguire with inks by Al Gordon. Coloring was provided by Gene D'Angelo with lettering by Bob Lappan. It was edited by Andrew Helfer. This issue shipped with an April, 1988 cover date and carries a cover price of .75 per copy. Synopsis Metron accosts the JLI blaming them for the loss of his information retrieval unit. Captain Atom begins smarting off to Metron, little realizing that Metron is in fact a God. Mister Miracle holds Atom back and apologizes to the New God. Metron makes psychic contact with the retrieval unit and discovers that it has developed sentience. Meanwhile at the Dome, Green Flame and Ice Maiden decide to quit the Global Guardians in the hopes of furthering their careers as members of the Justice League. They fly to Rio de Janeiro and consult with Ernesto Lopez, the bureau chief of the Justice League embassy. Back at Maxwell Lord's place, Max is disturbed to find the body of his personal assistant, Ms. Wootenhoffer lying dead before him. The computer intelligence that once belonged to Metron (Kilg%re), informs Lord that Wootenhoffer was a Manhunter, and had to be destroyed. Max stares at the computer monitoring station, as the A.I. converses both on the screen and in Max's mind. Max reflects upon the dark choices he has made in his career. He remembers plotting the death of his company's former President, and how those very circumstances first brought him into contact with the Kilg%re. With no idea of the device's Fourth World origins, Max interfaced with the machine and used its abilities to acquire financial power. From there, he insinuated his way into the Justice League, and manipulated events to gain the team an international charter. Now however, Max feels sickened by everything he has done. Picking up an iron bar, he smashes the control console of the retrieval unit, ending its existence, and by extension, its hold over him. Exhausted and injured, Max falls over unconscious. He awakens the next day in a hospital bed. Mister Miracle and Oberon visit, confident that Max is going to be okay. Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Canary, Dinah Laurel Lance * Blue Beetle, Ted Kord * Booster Gold, Michael Jon Carter * Captain Atom, Nathaniel Adam * Green Lantern, Guy Gardner * Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz * Maxwell Lord * Mister Miracle, Scott Free * Rocket Red, Dmitri Pushkin * Doctor Mist, Nommo * Green Flame, Beatriz da Costa * Ice Maiden, Tora Olafsdotter * Metron * Oberon * Tuatara, Jeremy Wakefield * Kilg%re * Doctor Light, Kimiyo Hoshi * Ernesto Lopez * John Charles Collins * Ms. Wootenhoffer * Rumaan Harjavti * Global Guardians * Justice League International * Artificial intelligences * Humans * Altered humans * New Gods * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Justice League Embassy * France :* Paris :* The Dome * Brazil :* Rio de Janeiro :* Justice League Embassy * Mobius Chair Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Maxwell Lord - Man or Machine?" * The Justice League chronologically appear next in a flashback revealed in ''Justice League America Annual'' #9. * Maxwell Lord's origin is revealed in this issue. Max appears in several flashbacks, the earliest of which precedes his first appearance in ''Justice League'' #1. Other flashbacks take place between ''Justice League'' #2 and #3. * This is the first appearance of Tora Olafsdotter, aka Icemaiden II. She will make recurring appearances throughout the remainder of the series. * This is the first appearance of Ernesto Lopez, who is the Justice League Embassy bureau chief in Rio de Janeiro. * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) and John Charles Collins appears in a flashback to events from ''Justice League'' #1. * Rumaan Harjavti appears in a flashback to events from ''Justice League'' #2. * This issue also contains flashbacks to events that transpired in ''Justice League'' #4 and ''Justice League International'' #7. Inconsistencies * At the end of this issue, Mister Miracle talks about a behind-the-scenes event involving the Martian Manhunter. According to him, J'onn scanned Max's mind and "...looked into Max's heart". This raises a question with regards to current continuity. According to information revealed during the OMAC Project event, Maxwell Lord is unrepentantand evil, and has been plotting against the super-hero community for years. Recognizing the Martian Manhunter's psychic prowess and intuitive nature, it would have been nearly impossible for Lord to disguise his true motives from him for so many years. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Justice League International Vol 1 Category:1988/Comic issues Category:April, 1988/Comic issues Category:Andrew Helfer/Editor Category:Kevin Maguire/Cover artist Category:Al Gordon/Cover inker Category:Keith Giffen/Writer Category:J.M. DeMatteis/Writer Category:Kevin Maguire/Penciler Category:Al Gordon/Inker Category:Gene D'Angelo/Colorist Category:Bob Lappan/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries